Fireheart x Sandstorm
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Fireheart has always loved Sandstorm, and he decides to tell her how he feels on a patrol. Not only does Sandstorm love Fireheart back, but she also wants to have his kits.


**Hey again; I'm back! Sorry for the long break. I had to temporarily put the lemon routine on hold for personal reasons. But I'm back now, so expect to see me continue writing. Today we have a love request by Theresalwaysthatone. Enjoy it! I don't own Warriors or any of the characters in this story.**

Fireheart lay in his nest, sharing tongues with Sandstorm. Fireheart had only recently been appointed ThunderClan deputy by Bluestar. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Fireheart knew that he would be leader soon. Bluestar's condition was only worsening. Ever since the leader had discovered the truth about Tigerclaw, she was incredibly frail and grumpy. More like an elder than the capable leader she once was.

Sandstorm purred at Fireheart, and his thoughts turned to her. The two cats weren't mates. They hadn't even admitted they loved each other, but both of them had obvious feelings for one another.

"Hey, Sandstorm?" Fireheart mewed, turning to the pale ginger she-cat. "Yes?" she replied.

"I was about to organize the dawn patrol. I'll come, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," said Fireheart. Sandstorm got to her paws, nodding.

"I'd love to, Fireheart. Meet you outside the camp." Sandstorm bolted out of the warriors' den, disappearing behind the thick bramble bush that concealed the den's entrance. Blinking his green eyes to remove the last few traces of sleep, the deputy followed her out. A small group of warriors were clustered outside. Fireheart padded toward them, signaling them with a flick of his tail.

"Dustpelt, Runningwind, Brackenfur," he said. "Will the three of you come on the dawn patrol with Sandstorm and I?" The three warriors nodded, padding out of the camp in the same direction as Sandstorm. Fireheart followed them, emerging from the gorse tunnel.

"We should split up. The three of you, can you go down by the Snakerocks?" Fireheart asked Runningwind, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt. They cast curious glances at each other, before shrugging and heading off in the direction of the Snakerocks. Sandstorm turned to Fireheart expectantly. "Where should we go?"

Fireheart thought for a moment. "Let's go down to the RiverClan border. We could even hunt a little once we get back." Sandstorm twitched her ears.

"Okay. Let's go," she mewed. The ginger tom set off into the forest, Sandstorm following close behind him. The two cats arrived at the Sunningrocks soon after. The river splayed out in front of them, with the unfamiliar RiverClan cats on the other side. Fireheart and Sandstorm marked the borders and headed back the way they had come.

They had only gone a little way when Fireheart stopped Sandstorm. He stared at his paws, opening his mouth and taking a deep breath.

"Sandstorm, I - there's a reason I asked the patrol to spilt up, you know," Fireheart said to her. Sandstorm paused for a moment, her green eyes peering into Fireheart's. I think she knows what I'm about to tell her, Fireheart thought, trying to reassure himself.

"I... love you, Sandstorm. I have ever since we became warriors," he mewed quickly, exhaling as he said this. Now it was Sandstorm's turn to look down at her paws.

"Me too. I'd love to be your mate, if you didn't have your eye on anyone else," she said. Fireheart purred, nuzzling her. "Of course," he said. Fireheart and Sandstorm curled up together. Sandstorm nuzzled Fireheart gently, and he purred even louder. The two of them lay there, sharing tongues together for a while. Suddenly, Fireheart felt Sandstorm lick him. This lick was different than the other times; it was more drawn out and seductive.

Fireheart peered down at Sandstorm, realizing that she was in heat. The she-cat stood up, curling her tail lustily around her mate's flank. "You know, Fireheart, I've always wanted kits," she mewed.

The ginger tom felt himself becoming more and more aroused by her. Sandstorm slid her tail down to Fireheart's sheath, teasing his member out. Fireheart moaned as the pale ginger cat wrapped her tail around his shaft, stroking it slowly. As soon as the deputy was fully erect, Sandstorm lapped softly at his member with her tongue.

Groaning, Fireheart bucked his hips upward, pushing himself into Sandstorm's mouth. She pawed at his member, sucking at it and gagging slightly. Fireheart felt the cum building up inside of him, and finally he came in Sandstorm's mouth, panting as she swallowed it. As Fireheart looked at Sandstorm, he realized that he wanted kits just as much as she did.

"Are you ready, Sandstorm?" he asked as he pushed her tail aside and mounted her. Sandstorm nodded, pushing her hips back in want. Taking a deep breath, Fireheart positioned himself at Sandstorm's soaking core and plunged his cock in. The she-cat yowled in pain and pleasure as Fireheart's barbs tore at her walls. As soon as he was all the way inside, Fireheart waited for her to adjust. She nodded for him to start moving.

Fireheart slowly slid his member out of Sandstorm, before slamming back in again. They both moaned in pleasure as Fireheart thrust in and out.

"Oh, Fireheart, go faster!" Sandstorm yowled, pushing her hips back to meet his. Fireheart complied immediately, his ecstasy increasing with each thrust. Sandstorm's walls closed around his member, and he rammed into her as fast as he could go. Fireheart could feel himself coming close. He dug his claws into the fur on Sandstorm's back.

Sandstorm released one last, long moan before she exploded, squirting all over Fireheart's hips. It didn't take long for the tom to do the same. He came inside of Sandstorm, pushing his cum deep into her. The two cats rode out their climaxes, Fireheart continuing to thrust the last of his seed into his mate.

Fireheart collapsed, too tired to move any more. Sandstorm flopped down beside him, juices still dribbling out of her core. "That was fun," she meowed quietly. Fireheart nodded.

"We should get back. The other three are probably wondering where we are," he said. After they had enough energy, the two of them padded back toward the ThunderClan camp, careful not to be seen.

xxx

Firestar stared lovingly at the two small kits kneading at Sandstorm's belly. It had taken a while for them to be born, and he had had to mate with Sandstorm two other times before she had finally had the two kits. Now that Firestar was Clan leader, these kits would have even more exciting lives.

They were both she-cats. One of them was a pretty ginger kit with one white paw and green eyes; the other one was a light brown tabby with amber eyes. "Let's call this one Squirrelkit and this one Leafkit," Firestar mewed. Sandstorm purred her agreement. The leader curled up beside his new kits, Sandstorm joining them.

 **There ya go. Sorry if it wasn't as good; I guess the break gave me writer's block. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Bye!**


End file.
